


Hanging Around

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [23]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Almost Love Confessions, Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Drinking, During Canon, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Somewhat sad, but hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: A slip of Crowley's tongue prompts a discussion in which some things are said, and some other things are almost said.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 21a. Prompt: "I Don't Understand."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for which I ended up writing two fills. For the other (which is more lighthearted and will hopefully help heal some of the melancholy this one may inspire), see [ The Ineffability of Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142733/).

“See, that’s what I don’t understand,” says Crowley.

“Hm?” Aziraphale squints. “Don’t understand what?”

They’ve been drinking. Not to the point of dolphins, but enough that Aziraphale’s attention span isn’t at peak performance.

Crowley’s inhibitions aren’t at peak performance either.

“Why you let me hang around,” Crowley elaborates.

Aziraphale gapes.

Crowley gapes back. “ _Shite._ I didn’t—”

“My dear,” Aziraphale says softly, “I think we’d best sober up.”

They sober up.

“I’ll just get going—”

“No! Don’t. _Please._ ”

Aziraphale’s _please_ keeps Crowley on the sofa.

“Crowley. I don’t _let_ you hang around. You’re the highlight of my century, every time. I _love_ y— it.”

Oh, dear. That was far too forthright, Aziraphale realizes with a sinking feeling. And he can’t even blame alcohol.

Crowley looks flabbergasted. Then he slumps deeper on the sofa, and mumbles, “Same. All that.”

There’s more they should talk about. If a time ever comes when they can live and speak freely, perhaps they’ll talk about it.

For now, Crowley pours more wine.

Aziraphale leans back, and sighs. _He_ doesn’t understand why Crowley hangs around. The demon has no reason to like Aziraphale, after all.

But if Aziraphale can accept ineffability, he can accept his friend’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
